


Three Nights

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Smut, Spanking, kind of a little bit of public naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't initiate the kiss." I said definitely and he chuckled.</p>
<p>"Right, but you kissed back." </p>
<p>"I did." I nodded and looked into my glass before taking a drink.</p>
<p>"You liked it." He suggested, running his fingers through my hair now.</p>
<p>"Might've." the corner of my lip twitched up into a little smirk.</p>
<p>"Knew it."</p>
<p> <br/>A pretty lengthy oneshot (lengthy for me, at least) featuring you! Reader is on vacation in the desert and catches the eye of a certain local. Pretty much just an excuse for me to write some smut with a spanking kink. I hope someone gets a kick out of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So in the midst of writing my other story, which is fairly clean for the time being, I guess I just wanted to write some sexy times with everyone's favourite psychopath!  
> Enjoy.

I'd met him for the first time just three nights ago, in this very bar. I was sat on my own, fingers curled around my bottle of Dusche Gold, earphones in and turned up loud to drown out the drunken slurs in almost unintelligible accents around me. I was just happy to be in a bar that served me booze without asking for ID. He strolled in, voice loud enough to be heard over my music, and I was instantly intrigued. I pulled one earphone out and watched him make his way over to the bar. The Yellow Jack Inn was almost empty that night, with only a few people in the back playing darts, and he took the furthest seat away from me on the other end of the bar. 

At first, the barlady refused to serve him on the grounds that he was apparently banned, but was soon sliding a Pisswasser across the counter. Trevor, the name I'd picked up from the lady, seemed to have a certain way with words. Charming yet... Not. I watched him take an overly large gulp from the bottle which he gripped under his scuffed knuckles, but snapped my eyes away when he turned and caught me staring. I heard his chair scrape across the floor, then his footsteps, then I felt his presence, big and intimidating, next to me. Close.

"You're not one of the regulars." he said, and I felt his hot breath against my face.

"I'm on vacation." I turned to him and told him with a small smile.

"You ain't one o' those phony pricks that come out to the desert to 'find themselves', are you?" His voice was deep and gravelly, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leaned an elbow on the bar and stood uncomfortably close to me.

"I don't think so, I just heard this place was good for meth." I shrugged and took a sip of my drink. His eyebrows shot up.

"You came here to buy meth?" He had this little smile on his face, and I took it as one of amusement, little did I know he was genuinely pleased.

"I'm joking, I know it's bullshit when people say everyone out here's on meth. You probably hear that a lot." I laughed, I was naïve and I missed the too-hard laughter of his which was at my own stupidity rather than my joke.

"Right, yeah." He tapped his fingers on the table and looked down for a second with this grin on his face. "How old are you, sweetheart?"

I was slightly taken aback by the question, but I hadn't quite reached that age where a woman's answer is always 'you should never ask a lady her age', so I told him. "Just turned nineteen. This trip is like a birthday present to myself."

"Shit, you're young." he smirked, then straightened up gesturing to the stool next to me. "Mind if I sit?"

I shrugged, "Go ahead."

He bought me a few drinks on that first night, and I may be naïve but I knew what he was doing. Ever since I'd told him my age, he was doing what any old pervert would do, try to get me drunk enough to screw him. As a rule, I don't sleep with people I just met, and I was smart enough to take the free booze, then excuse myself to my motel at the end of the night. I left with a smile on my face that first night, Trevor made me laugh a lot, and I sure as hell had a lot more fun with him than I would have if I'd spent the night on my own. Throughout the night I'd even come to enjoy his little suggestive remarks, even if I pretended that most of them went over my head. 

The second night went much the same with just a few differences. First of all I'd taken the time to dress myself a little better, and I ignored the fact that I blatantly did this to impress Trevor. Secondly, he was at the bar before I arrived, and I was the one to initiate conversation this time around. And finally, we ended the night with a slightly sloppy make out session. But back to the start of the night. I'd walked up to his spot at the bar, which was significantly busier than the previous night, and said hello.

"(Y/N), nice to see you again." He told me as he patted the seat beside him, which I gladly took. He looked me up and down with this pleased smirk, and I did my best to pretend the rosiness of my cheeks was from the warmth of the bar.

"Dusche Gold, please." I told the barlady when she asked me what I wanted, and before I could dip into my purse, Trevor was sliding some money across the bar and telling me it was his treat.

"Wow, one might begin to think you're on the pull." I smirked and he grinned back without commenting.

"You look good, I might just feel underdressed." He joked, but the compliment seemed sincere.

"Thanks." My smile was too wide and I distracted myself by taking a sip of the drink that was just placed in front of me. My heart fluttered and I briefly wondered why I was going weak at the knees because of this scruffy man I barely knew. I decided it was probably because I'd always been attracted to the bad-boy vibe, and if the 'fuck you' tattoo across his knuckles was anything to go by, Trevor hit the nail on the head.

I was a lot more drunk by the end of the second night, and I swayed on my feet when I got up to leave. Trevor watched me stumble and ended up walking me outside to the taxi I'd called, I was about to get in when I felt his hands at my waist, pulling me back. I wasn't surprised when my back hit the wall and I felt his hands run up my torso, over my breasts, and back down again to settle on my hip bones. I couldn't help but feel that the second nights conversion was a lot more flirty than the first. If you'd class asking me what colour underwear I was wearing, or if I was still a virgin as flirty. I was just as bad though, answering blue to the first and no to the second without a pause.

When he first kissed me, it was so forceful that it was slightly painful, especially when his teeth clashed against my own. But as soon as his tongue was in my mouth, I found myself groaning into his lips. It was awkward, unsynchronised and messy, but we were drunk and his saliva tasted strongly of the whiskey he'd been drinking. I was the one to break the kiss, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him gently away from me, as soon as our lips parted, slick with spit, he was back on me, this time ravaging my jaw and neck.

"Tr-Trevor." I slid my hands up and squeezed his shoulders, my breath was shaky and everything in my body was tingling. "Stop, not now." It took some time but eventually my shoves got through to him and he straightened up, stumbling backwards slightly on unbalanced feet. I heard an impatient car horn beep twice behind him.

"What's wrong, bay-baby?" He asked, one eye kind of squinting in that drunken way, and his words were slurred and tired.

"My taxi..." I pointed behind him and he turned to look at it, then back at me.

"You should- we should fuck. Come to mine and we can have some fun, sweetheart." He murmured, shuffling forwards to me again with a drunken laugh.

"We're too drunk, I gotta- uhh, gotta sleep it off." I patted him on the shoulder and pushed off of the wall, making my way to the taxi. He just turned and watched me get in. I told the driver my motel address, and he told me not to throw up in his taxi. I gave Trevor a little wave as I left.

And so arrived the third night. I may have been drunk on the previous night, but I certainly remembered every detail of the kiss we'd shared, and the thought made me tingle all over with want. The truth is, if I hadn't been so drunk, I would have gone home with him. But I could barely stand up, I would have been terrible in bed. I was simply saving myself a hell of a lot of embarrassment.

I arrived early at the Yellow Jack Inn that night, and was surprised to find that he too was there early. He wasn't sitting at the bar, he was at the back thrashing some inebriated hillbilly at darts. I smiled when I saw him, making rude gestures at the guy with an arrogant smirk on his face, beer in one hand, dart in the other. I walked over and leaned against the pool table, immediately grabbing Trevor's attention.

"Look who it is." He grinned at me, throwing his last dart and coming over to stand in front of me. "Waylon, you can fuck off now." he called over his shoulder the grey haired, beardy guy he was playing darts with, who began to shuffle his way over to the bar.

"You trying to get me alone, Trevor?" I asked him with an amused smile and he leaned forwards, putting his hands either side of me on the pool table, caging me in.

"You come to me for another kiss, or you hankering for something more this time?" he teased, leaning forwards just a little closer to my face.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" I licked my dry lips and I didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on them for a few seconds afterwards.

"Why don't you come back to mine and find out, sugar." He told me, then pushed away from the pool table and took a swig of his beer. I raised an eyebrow slightly and smirked.

"Maybe later." I said quietly and looked away coquettishly.

"What's your poison?" He asked before draining the rest of his beer and standing the bottle on the edge of the pool table.

"I'll have my usual." I told him, straightening up and making my way to the empty table in the corner.

"That Dusche shit, again? Come on, live a little." he huffed, following me on his way to the bar.

"Fine, what do you suggest?" I rolled my eyes as I took my seat.

"How 'bout I get us some tequila and we can do body shots?" He grinned wolfishly at me, and I laughed.

"Just get me vodka and eCola." I shook my head and he snaked towards the bar with a laugh.

"Got you a double, hope that's alright." He said when he returned with our drinks. He took the seat next to me, handing me my drink.

"Thanks." I told him, taking a sip of the strong beverage. 

"So," he said, draping his arm over the back of my chair. "Why'd ya kiss me last night?" He asked, and my eyebrows shot up.

"You're joking, right? You kissed me." I frowned at him and he shook his head.

"Nah, distinctly remember it being the other way round." He retorted, taking a gulp of his beer. I saw the glimmer of amusement in his eyes though.

"You would, you were hammered." I snorted, feeling goosebumps raise on my skin when his fingers brushed against my shoulder behind me.

"Oh yeah, and you were a picture of sobriety. I had to stop you from falling on your ass like twelve times." he laughed meanly, and I sighed.

"You kept buying me drinks." I said in my defence.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." His eyes drifted to his hand as he gathered some of my hair behind me and smoothed it between his fingers.

"I didn't initiate the kiss." I said definitely and he chuckled.

"Right, but you kissed back." 

"I did." I nodded and looked into my glass before taking a drink.

"You liked it." He suggested, running his fingers through my hair now.

"Might've." the corner of my lip twitched up into a little smirk.

"Knew it. I bet you're dying to take me up on my offer." 

"What, the body shots one, or..?" I joked, and he barked out a laugh.

"Well if that's how you wanna start things off then..." He knocked his knee against mine. I rolled my eyes with a laugh. He moved his hand from the back of my chair to my thigh. "Seriously though... I ain't joking." 

I looked down at his hand as it slid up to my mid thigh and back down again. "You want me to come home with you?" I said quietly, then took a large gulp of my drink.

"Yeah, as a matter o' fact I do." He drained the last of his beer and slammed the bottle down on the table with a devilish smirk.

"Well ordinarily I'd say no."

"But?" He squeezed my thigh.

"But..." I drew out the word. "I say fuck it, I'm on vacation." Plus I'd been given vodka. And vodka always manages to get me into bed.

"That's the spirit." A grin flourished across his face. "If you can't let loose on vacation, when can you?" 

"You're right." I smiled back, and downed the rest of my drink in one go. As I did I felt his hand creep further up my thigh, till his fingers were dangerously close to the most intimate part of me. He rubbed my inner thigh there, sending tingles all through my body, my heart started up in hyper speed. I glanced around us, there was a wall behind us which separated us from the bar area, and there was no one this side of it so nobody could see us. I scooted my chair closer to his then pulled the table back to cover what I was about to do.

"What are you-" he started, but soon his lips formed an 'o' shape and he huffed suddenly. I'd slipped my hand under the table and pressed it against the front of his pants. I immediately began to feel him harden.

"Roll with it. Wouldn't be the first time I've done something like this in public." I told him with a neutral expression as I ground my palm against his growing arousal.

"You dirty little-" he laughed when I cut him off with a warning glance.

"Here." I whispered, using my free hand to grab the hand on my thigh and bring it between my legs. I hummed in approval when he started to rub me through my shorts. He was hard and insistent under my palm, twitching every now and then. He rolled his head back and laughed when I ran my fingers up his length and stroked the tip.

"You're amazing." He said, then thrust up against my hand, his hips banging the table and making our glasses wobble. I stopped my movements. At this, his head shot up with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Let's not alert everyone, alright?" I said with an amused smile, then continued my stroking. I used my other hand to guide his fingers to where I wanted them, rolling them in circles against me, I sighed quietly. 

"When we get to yours, what're you going to-" I started quietly, but he beat me to it.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless. Gonna make you scream so loud the neighbours will know exactly what I'm doing to you." He said in a quiet growl, so low that I only just heard it myself.

"Yeah?" I gave his cock a squeeze and I saw him shiver. "What else?" I bit my lip.

"Fuck... I'm gonna spank you for breaking the law like this." He smirked and nodded down to his crotch.

"Oh I like that." I grinned, pressing his hand harder against myself.

"I thought you would, you kinky little thing. You want me to spank you?"

"God..." I let out a shaky breath and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I wish you could bend me over your knee right now and spank me in front of all those people." I was laughing breathlessly when I pulled away.

"Shit, you're one of the dirtiest girls I've ever met." He looked impressed and his eyes were wide and alive with excitement.

"Let's just go." I pulled my hand away and grinned at him. I still kept my other hand clasped around his, but used it pull him up as I stood. He didn't argue, he just gave this erotic growl and let me lead him outside. I walked in front of him, doing my best to hide the tent in his pants.

"I'll drive us back, I'm near enough sober." He told me as he pulled me over to where a red pickup was parked. I climbed into the passenger side as he walked around the truck.

"You don't live far away, do you?" I asked him when he got into the drivers side and started the engine.

"Impatient, are we?" He asked with a snort and I put my hand on his thigh when he pulled out of the car park.

"When I'm as worked up as I am now, yes." I laughed and he gave me a glance filled with want.

"I'll make it worth the wait." He told me, going faster than he probably should, but if it meant I didn't have to wait as long, I didn't mind.

It didn't take long at all to get to Trevor's trailer, and he all but left the car running in his haste to drag me inside. His home was a mess, but I was hardly the tidiest person on earth so I didn't care. As soon as the door was closed behind us, he had his arms around my waist, and he was pressing the hardness between his legs against me. My stomach did little flips inside me, and I couldn't help but grind my whole body against him, desperate for any kind of contact as I clung to his shoulders. I pressed my head into the dip between his neck and shoulder, and felt him press his lips to the crown of my head.

"Come on." He mumbled against the top of my head, and walked us through to his bedroom where he grabbed my arms and pushed me down onto the bed. He crawled on after me, kneeling over me with his legs sat either side of my right one. He pressed his thigh between my legs, and I ground down against it with a quiet groan. He planted his hands either side of my head on the mattress and bent down to kiss me. This kiss was a lot more controlled than our first one the previous night, likely due to the fact we were significantly more sober this time round.

He growled against my lips as he pressed his erection to my thigh and rocked his hips against me. Then his fingers were at the hem of my shirt, pushing it upwards to reveal, first my navel, and then my bra. He lifted it over my head then ran his hands down the sides of my body, thumbs pausing to rub circles on my hip bones.

"You know, I wanted to fuck you the minute I saw you in that bar two nights ago." he told me as he rutted against my thigh, hands grabbing tightly at my hips.

"Don't remind me how little time it's been, I'll feel like a slut." I closed my eyes and laughed, enjoying the way his knee brushed between my legs with his every movement.

"I don't think you're a slut." He told me as he leaned down to kiss my collar bone. "You're a big girl now, you can screw around if you want." He chuckled against my skin, his breath raised goosebumps. A sudden, hard buck of his hips had him hissing and shuddering.

He leant back and pulled his shirt off, I reached up and ran one hand over his hard chest and down his flat stomach, my fingers hooking in the waistband of his jeans. He was hot, with his shirt off he pretty much had me drooling. He just looked so masculine and, frankly, dangerous. I liked that about him. I flushed when I looked down to see his cock outlined against his jeans, solid and thick. I ran my hand over the bulge, and had him thrusting against it.

"God, I need to fuck you now or I'll nut in my jeans." He said with a breathless laugh.

"Let's go, then." I smirked at him, shuffling backwards on the bed, giving myself enough room to pull my knees up and slide off my shorts. Trevor wasted no time in kicking his boots off, the jeans came off next, underwear going with them, revealing his flushed cock. I watched him with a hand pressed between my legs, fingers running up and down the damp patch on the seat of my underwear from my arousal.

"You want it bad, don't ya?" He said with a smirk when he saw where my hand was, and quickly pulled it away and pushed it above my head. His fingers then went to the elastic of my panties, pulling them down my legs without a pause. I felt it only necessary to remove my last item of clothing, my bra. Once it was gone, his eyes hungrily fed on the sight of my naked breasts.

"Just fuck me." I told him, at this point I was painfully aroused and all I wanted was the release that only my climax could give me. He laughed at my impatience but nodded eagerly.

"Turn over. You said something about wanting to be spanked, yeah?" his words alone made me groan, and I did as I was told, flipping over onto my tummy. He grabbed my hips hard and pulled them up, my back arched as my ass was forced to stick up. My crotch was practically throbbing with the arousal that the mere thought of him spanking me brought.

"How hard?" He asked as he raised his palm up, hovering above my right buttcheek. I watched him with the side of my face pressed against the mattress. My heart was pounding.

"Don't hold back." I told him, licking my lips. He kept his eyes locked onto mine, pausing briefly before, suddenly, his hand came down against my backside with a sharp snapping sound. It made me jump, and I let out a loud gasp, before starting to laugh like I always did when someone spanked me. It was a borderline hysterical laugh, which was breathless and shaky, it freaked some people out but Trevor just smiled.

"That hard enough?" He asked, looking pleased with my reaction.

"Yes, yes that's perfect. Do it again." I told him lifting my ass up higher. Most people gave me light, pitiful taps because they're scared of hurting me. Trevor didn't, Trevor gave me what I wanted. His hand came down again, that same slapping sound filling the room delightfully, followed by my delirious laughter. He did it again, then again. My legs had turned to jelly and my fingers were tightly clinging to the sheets below me as I writhed. With each firm hit of his hand, my groans became louder and louder and I swear to God if he didn't stop when he did, I would have climaxed through spanking alone. It wouldn't have been the first time, either.

"You're so freaky, I love it." He growled hungrily at me. I lifted my head up off of the bed to see that, yes, there was in fact a rosy pink handprint on my right buttcheek. I grinned at the sight. 

"Please, I can't wait any longer." I said, my voice slightly hoarse from all the noise I'd been making.

"Me either." He laughed, then pulled my hips up again, urging me to get onto my knees, my chest still pressed against the bed. I was as breathless as I would be if we had already fucked, and already pretty damn close to coming. I wasn't going to last long at all. There was no more dilly dallying around, as soon as my position was stable, he entered me. I was aroused enough that he slid in with no problem at all, and in mere seconds he was buried to the hilt, gripping my hips tightly with those big hands of his.

"Ah god... You feel so nice..." He said, his voice wobbling as he was immersed in wet heat. It wasn't long after that, that he started to thrust. He slid out of me completely, then thrust back in with speed and force that made me gasp. He repeated the motion a few times with eyes shut, each one was deliberate and controlled, he was savouring the sensations. His groans were quiet and drawn out. Soon enough, he lost his patience, and began to move more quickly, and once he'd opened his eyes to look at me, he gave me a heavily erotic smirk, and then his hips were slamming into my backside with reckless abandon. For me, when it came to sex, the faster, the rougher, the better. I let out gasps and quiet whimpers with each quick thrust of his hips, my fingers tightening in the sheets again.

"Yes, that's it. Fuck me." I spat, my voice was low and had an animalistic quality. He let out a growl in return, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he sounded angry. He grabbed onto my buttcheeks and squeezed hard, his short nails dug into my skin and I relished the stinging pain. I stared up at him, eyes locked onto his as he slammed into me. My teeth were bared, and I let out breathless little huffs. His groans were almost magical.

"You like being fucked hard and fast? I bet you like it rough." He said in that gravelly, harsh voice, and I grinned at him from my spot on the bed. I forced my ass backwards with each thrust to meet his hips with a rhythmic clapping sound.

"Hit me again." I commanded in a desperate voice that cracked and wobbled. He gave me a grin that showed his bared teeth, and raised his right hand. This time he reached over and slapped my left buttcheek. He drew his hand back again, and brought it down harder, and I felt my orgasm start to build. I began to giggle again, the odd groan interrupting my laughter.

"You really like getting a smacked bottom, don't you?" he asked, his tone was authoritative, verging on dominant. I whimpered as he ran his hand gently over the sore, pink skin of my backside. I tensed up, knowing he was about to spank me again but I didn't know exactly when. That uncertain anticipation was one of the things I loved most about being spanked, second only to the sharp sting that toed the line between pain and pleasure. That unmistakable 'snap' rang out in the room and I squealed, half out of surprise, half out of pleasure as the hot sensation of his hand hitting my skin shook me.

"I'm gonna come!" I practically shouted, my breathing was so ragged, it shook my body with each desperate inhale. I let out loud grunts now, my bottom lip trapped tightly between my teeth.

"As soon as you come, I'm gonna pull out and blow my load all over that nice pink ass of yours, alright?" He told me, almost indulgently. I nodded eagerly, staring up at him with a face that I'm sure almost looked pained. His hips were still giving as good as they were before, and I couldn't resist snaking one arm down my body to rub that little sensitive nub between my legs. I let out one long shaky moan and allowed my eyes to slip shut. My lack of vision made it all the more surprising when his clammy palm made contact with my ass again, the full body shiver that shook me, along with the guttural sound I made, made it clear that one more hit was all it would take and I'd...

_Smack._

"Fu-uck!" I yelled, turning my head and burying my forehead in the mattress, gripping the sheets with my left hand and working myself with my right as my orgasm hit. My back arched and I pushed back hard against Trevor as I pulsed around him, too dazed to make any sound other than the odd whimper or gasp as the tsunami of pleasure caved over me in waves. Just as I felt I might choke to death on my own spit, or pass out, one or the other, I was brought back into the room by the sensation of him quickly pulling out of me. I turned my head just in time to see him wrap a fist around his cock and give it one, harsh pump before his face contorted into this angry looking wince, and, just like he promised, I felt hot come spilling over my backside. The groan he gave fluctuated in pitch and volume, fizzling out as he squeezed the last few beads of come from the slick head of his length.

For a good thirty seconds, the only sound in the room was our unsynchronised, heavy breathing. Inevitably, my shaking legs gave way, and I allowed myself to roll onto my side and rest against the mattress. Trevor, too, seemed unsteady and threw himself down onto the bed, laying on his back next to me. In the easy silence that followed, I tried to think of a time where I'd had sex as intense, and, frankly, as good as that. I wracked my brain but came up short nonetheless.

After a moment, he turned his head to look at me, we grinned at each other for just a moment, before he chuckled, breaking the silence.

"Wow." he sighed, shaking his head almost disbelievingly.

"Was it just me or was that mind blowing?." I asked him.

"It- yeah, it fucking was. I don't know how you're gonna sit down for the rest of the week with that ass, though." He smirked at me, his cheeks were flushed and his hair stuck to his damp forehead.

"I'm used to it." I shrugged, a smile lingering on my face. It was true though, my kink was not without its cons. Bruises was one of them.

"I'm surprised, I didn't tag you as someone who'd be into that kinda thing." He said, and I flushed pink. "I'm kind of tempted to marry you, after that."

"Oh, really?" I raised a brow and laughed.

"Yeah, it's not often I find a woman who likes a good kink as much as I do."

"Right." I rolled my eyes in amusement and shuffled closer to him. He got the hint and wrapped an arm around me, pausing for just a second before he silently grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets and used them to wipe his unborn children off of me.

That's the last thing I remember before I fell asleep, curled up against Trevor's side. The first thing I'd recall when I woke up the next morning with a huge, literal, pain in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was readable, I wrote it in a day. I'm currently sick and I've been lying in bed writing this pretty much all day so if this is terrible then I do apologise, my judgement may be clouded by my ailment. It'd be great to know what you think, comments from this fandom are always fabulous ;3
> 
> P.S. Would anyone be interested in reading a short-ish Wade x Original female character fan fiction? It probably wouldn't have any smut in it, because I don't feel like I could corrupt little Wade like that... But maybe xD I kind of fell in love with the little sweetheart and I've been considering writing one for a while anyway, so... Thoughts?


End file.
